


just haven't met you yet

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shingen marries and has a child with a woman who is not his soul mate; meanwhile, Emilia is born with her soul mate's name already on her wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so apparently I'm starting a soul mate AU? lmao lmao lmao  
> This is the first one, cos I couldn't escape my OTP, but I'm probably gonna write these for more of my ships. Oops.

At some point in your adolescence or early adulthood, a name will appear on your wrist, indicating who your soul mate is. Whether you've met them or not, whether you think you've already found the person you want to spend your life with or not, there is no avoiding the fact that a name will appear on your wrist, whether it is the person you want or not. Whether you try to run from it or embrace it is, of course, entirely up to you, but, naturally, engaging in a relationship with someone who isn't your soul mate, once your soul mate's name has been revealed to you, is heavily frowned upon.

Emilia Adams is a very strange and rare case, and the name of her soul mate appears on her wrist when she is just an infant. It's unknown when the name appears; all that is known is that, when the nurse removes the wristband she wore in the nursery, there is a name there, plain as day.

_Shingen Kishitani_ .

Emilia grows up with the same stories of soul mates that all children do, but she grows up already knowing the identity of hers. For the most part, other girls are jealous of her for already knowing, or claim that she can't understand what they go through, and she grows up isolated. And, of course, since she already knows who she is meant to be with, no one would want to date her, but Emilia doesn't really care about any of that.

She grows up knowing that, one day, she's going to meet a man named Shingen Kishitani, and they're going to end up together, and that's enough for her. In the mean time, she puts all of her focus on her studies, and doesn't give herself a chance to ever feel lonely.

~X~

Shingen falls in love young, and he falls in love before he ever gets his soul mate's name, and she falls in love back, and they decide that they must just be meant for one another. They're high school sweethearts, and they understand each other, and they're brilliant, so it makes absolute perfect sense, until they get the names of their soul mates on the same day, and she does not get his name and he does not get hers.

_Emilia Adams_ .

“We don't have to listen to this,” she says. “I don't care what anyone else thinks, I know what I feel for you, and I have no idea who this man is. I just want to be with you, and nobody else.”

He agrees with her and makes a joke about avoiding any foreigners he comes across in order to keep away from this Emilia person, and then his tone turns more serious and he takes her hand and he asks her to marry him. She agrees, with tears in her eyes, and the two of them decide to elope, no matter how hard it may be to find someone who will grant a marriage certificate to a non-soul mate couple.

Her family rejects her for it, and Shingen's father isn't exactly pleased with him, but they think that as long as they have each other, then they have nothing to worry about. They're young and in love and there is no force on earth that can keep them apart. Eventually, she receives the news that she is pregnant, and they have a son named Shinra.

Almost a year later, they hear on the news about a baby in America, born with her soul mate's name already on her wrist, but the media keeps her name private at the request of the family.

~X~

Shingen notices the strain on his marriage around the time when Shinra is two, and his wife is rarely home and he finds himself spending more time with his son while she misses out on important moments. And he is busy with work himself, and he can't afford to be with their son all the time either, so he either has to drag Shinra around to places that he shouldn't, or find someone else to pawn their child off on, and it isn't as if they're very popular, after marrying outside of their soul mate.

He notices the strain on their marriage and notices as her affection starts to fade, and he knows what's coming before she ever reveals the truth. She's met her soul mate, and she's sorry, she really is, but once they started to talk and get to know each other, there was just no avoiding it. He learns that she's been having an affair, and he learns that she plans to leave him, but she promises that she did love him, once, and that they were very happy, once.

Once, but not anymore, and she leaves. She does not take Shinra with her, or express any interest in seeing him again.

~X~

A decade passes like nothing, and things change and things stay the same, and Shingen does what he can to be a father to Shinra, but he is still a busy man and he is still often involved in things that a child shouldn't be. He throws himself into his work, and Shinra takes an interest from an early age, particularly when Celty comes to live with them. She isn't a  _traditional_ babysitter, but he decides that he can't afford to be choosy, and when he gets the opportunity to do work in America, he always takes it.

He's hoping that he'll find this Emilia out there, somewhere.

Eventually, when Shinra's grown up enough to really look after himself, Shingen stops traveling to America and moves there officially, accepting a full transfer and promotion within his company, and one day, he sees her name on a list of company documents.

“Emilia Adams,” he says. “Who is this?”

“Huh? Just one of our new hires,” his coworker replies. “Why? Do you know her or something?”

Shingen wears his gloves regularly, an old habit from when he was married. It was easy to claim it was for work or for cleanliness, when in reality, it was always to hide the name of the other woman. Now, he really does just do it out of habit, but he's glad that no one here knows yet. If this is really the woman, he doesn't want someone to tell her first.

~X~

She doesn't know that someone by the name of Shingen Kishitani works here when she accepts the position; she doesn't find that out until her first day, when she is being formally introduced to some of the higher ups in the company. Emilia is distracted during the introduction, staring at a strange man in a white gas mask, when suddenly, the name of her soul mate is said. She's wearing a bracelet that covers the name perfectly, so she doesn't know why they said it, until she realizes.

“This is Shingen Kishitani.” They are gesturing to the man in the gask mask, and she knows, without a doubt, that this is her soul mate. And she thinks to herself that anyone who walks around like _that_ has to be someone special, and she thinks to herself that that must mean he was well worth the wait.

~X~

It is a few days before they get the chance to talk alone together, but he confronts her first and asks her if she's heard his name before, and without thinking, she throws her arms around his neck.

“I knew it was you,” she says softly. “I've been waiting for you my whole life.”

A moment later, he returns her embrace and replies, “So have I. It just took me too long to realize it.”

~X~

They fall in love in their own time, but both privately think that they would have, even if they hadn't been soul mates. But Shingen is glad that they are, because he doubts he would have been strong enough to risk marrying outside of that again, and Emilia is glad that she's known of him since she was a baby, and never had to risk wondering. He figures out, eventually, that she was the one he once heard about on the news, and the two of them theorize that she was born with his name because he's had her name since before she was born.

“It's a little creepy if you think about it for too long,” he observes. “But that wouldn't be the first time I've been called creepy, though I think it would hurt much more, coming from my soul mate!”

“But I don't think it's creepy,” she replies, eyes bright with sincerity and innocence. “I think it's romantic.”

This is all that Shingen needs to hear, to know that this is right and this is where he is meant to be, and this is who he is meant to be with.

 


End file.
